


Coffee and the speed force don't mix

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Nine months after waking up from his coma, Barry decides to get coffee at Jitters. Little did Barry know, Caffeine and the speed force is not a good mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trufflemores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores/gifts).



> The Flash is owned by The CW.  
> So, I imagined this scene shortly after watching the pilot episode of the Flash during the scene where Barry's hands start vibrating.  
> Set sometime during season 1.  
> Update: A very kind person did a reading of this fic. Thanks Big T. Anderson.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWTlAwZsbvY

          It occurs to Barry that it’s been nine months since his last cup of coffee. Barry had practically lived on coffee when he was in college. All-nighters aren’t fun, not by a long shot. Barry just drinks it for the taste now that he’s not in college, and boy did he need the taste of a good cup of coffee right now. He decides to race over to Jitters. It was the best coffee shop in Central City, so he was told anyway.

          When he gets there, Barry orders a strong, vanilla, coffee to drink, and that’s when he sits on one of the tables, waiting for his coffee. After twenty minutes, they place his coffee on the register, and that’s when he walks up there, paying for the drink as he sits in a chair with his coffee.

          Blowing on the liquid, Barry slowly drinks the liquid, and that’s when he feels his hand start to vibrate against the cup. Panicking, Barry tries to move, but before he got the chance, his entire body started vibrating, and he falls through the chair. His body was still vibrating as he falls through the floor, and that’s when the costumers start screaming.

When Barry falls through the floor, he lands against some grass, and that’s when his body stops vibrating, for now.

          While he had the chance, Barry gets up, and that’s when he starts running, to Star Labs. As Barry runs, his body starts vibrating again, and that’s when he collapses, again. When Barry collapsed, his phone falls out of his pocket, landing on the grass. When Barry’s phone lands, it calls Joe.

          Joe had just walked into the precinct when he receives a call from Barry. Grabbing his phone, he answers the call.

          “Hello?” He asks, waiting for Barry to speak. It was then that he listens to the sound coming from the phone. Joe could hear a warbling noise, and it was then that he realizes that he was hearing a vibration.

          “Barry? Can you hear me?” He calls, starting to worry. Barry couldn’t get his body to stop vibrating now, and he couldn’t move.

          “Barry?” Joe calls again. Still Barry didn’t answer, and that’s when he decides to track Barry’s phone. When Joe finds Barry, he was just outside of Jitters. Slowly, he walks to Barry’s location, and that’s when he finds Barry.

Barry’s entire body was vibrating against the grass. Joe tries to grab Barry by the shoulder, but he couldn’t. Joe’s hand phases through Barry’s body, and that’s when Joe begins to panic. _How the hell do I stop this from happening_? He wonders, and that’s when he decides to speak to Barry.

          “Barry? Barry, can you hear me?” Joe calls. Joe’s voice was hollow against Barry’s ears, as his body still won’t stop vibrating.

          “Barry, it’s me, It’s Joe, son.” Joe calls, louder this time. Still, Barry’s body continues to vibrate.

          “Barry, Barry! It’s okay, it’s okay son. _I’m here_.” Joe calls, wrapping his jacket around Barry’s vibrating body. When Barry feels the jacket against his skin, his body stops vibrating, for now.

          “Let’s get you to Star Labs, okay?” Joe calls, and that’s when Barry grabs Joe by the shoulders, racing into Star Labs. When Barry races into Star Labs, his body starts vibrating again, and that’s when he falls onto the floor.

          “Um, Dr. Wells? _Help_!” Cisco shrieks, running over to Barry. Caitlin tries to get Barry up from the floor, but her hands phased through Barry's body.

          “Put his suit on him! It should stop him from vibrating!” Wells shrieks, and that’s when Cisco starts running to Barry’s suit. Eventually he manages to get the suit on Barry, and that’s when Barry finally stops vibrating. Now that Barry had stopped vibrating, Caitlin places him on one of the cots, and that’s when she hooks him up to the machines.

          “Huh.” Caitlin mutters, staring at the readings.

          “What?” Joe asks.

          “He had caffeine before coming here.” Caitlin answers.

          “Okay, but why would that make his entire body start vibrating?” Joe asks with confusion.

          “Maybe the caffeine confused his powers?” Cisco suggests.

“You know that does actually make sense. Caffeine is a stimulant, so the stimulant in Barry’s brain caused the speed force in his system to misfire, thus causing his entire body to become out of sync with the speed force in his system.” Wells concludes.

          “How do we get him to stop?” Joe asks.

          “We could emit a low frequency delta wave in Barry’s brain, hopefully that’ll get his senses to stop misfiring.” Caitlin suggests, and that’s when they place a frequency generator helmet on Barry’s head after they removed him from his suit, and changed him into some pajamas. Slowly, Cisco turns on the helmet, controlling the frequency with instructions from Caitlin on what would be safe for Barry. After about an hour of listening to the frequency, Barry’s brain stops misfiring, and he stops vibrating.

          “Finally.” Joe sighs with relief, and that’s when Caitlin removes the helmet. Slowly, Barry opens his eyes to see Cisco looking back at him.

          “Oh man, you scared the hell out of us.” Cisco tells him, gently patting his shoulder.

          “How did I get here? The last thing I remember is drinking coffee at Jitters.” Barry asks with confusion.

          “Well, Barry, when you drank that coffee, the stimulant caused the speed force in your system to misfire, and your brain couldn’t keep up.” Caitlin explains.

          “Okay, but how did I get here?” Barry repeats.

          “You don’t remember?” Joe asks incredulously.

          “ _No_ Joe, I don’t!” Barry shrieks, starting to get irritated.

          “You called me, and I heard you vibrating in the phone. I couldn’t get you to reply, so I tracked your phone, and found you vibrating against the grass outside of Jitters. I wrapped my jacket around you which got you to stop vibrating temporarily, and you raced me here. I guess you were pretty out of it.” Joe explains.

          “Guess I get to switch to decaf.” Barry mutters, still confused on what exactly happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
